


Forever

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:23:24
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The war is over and they both know it's time to stop fighting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Forever

Author: Jade

Genre: Slash, drama, romance

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Rating: PG-13 (I still can't believe it myself either...)

Warnings: Character Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: The war is over and they both know it's time to stop fighting...

A/N: Another unbeta'd quickie.

 

 

**FOREVER**

 

It was never supposed to come down to this. Or maybe it was. After literally going through Hell things are usually bound to get better, but in their lives nothing has ever been that simple. The war is over, Lilith and her army destroyed, but they both know it's not just the demon war that's over. They both know it's time to stop fighting.

 

There are so many things they could do now. Settle down, get married, have kids and live happily ever after. But things are never that easy. They both know it, they don't need to talk about it. After all the years living in the darkness and despair, in a world full of shadows and nightmares, a part of it has left its stain in them, and they know that the darkness will never fade away, and that no amount of tears will ever wash away the pain inside.

 

They have sacrificed everything, even each other. They both came back, but they are not the same anymore. The shadows in their souls are darker, and the nightmares will never end.

 

And that leaves them only one option.

 

The decision wasn't even hard to make. They know that in this world they can never be together, not like they want to be.

 

They sit on the hill beside the Impala, watching as the sun rises. The last sunrise before it's all over and they can finally be together, not in this world, but in another. Dean didn't believe in afterlife before, but after Hell he realized that there is more than darkness and emptiness beyond death. He doesn't know where they are going, maybe back to Hell, but at least they're going together.

 

Dean watches Sam as his little brother leans back against the Impala, eyes closed, looking so peaceful, so beautiful. His skin looks golden in the first rays of morning light, and once again Dean wonders what on earth has he done to deserve Sam.

 

Sam opens his eyes and looks at Dean, eyes hazel-green and calm. He smiles a little, getting up and walking slowly over to Dean. They know it's almost the time. The fight is almost over.

 

Sam leans close and presses his lips gently against Dean's. The kiss is tender and soft, filled with love and everything that this world doesn't even have words for. Dean closes his eyes and whispers _'I love you'_ against Sam's lips.

 

The rising sun paints the sky with shades of light pink, orange and yellow. They only have few moments before the sun rises and the spell is broken. Dean looks at his brother and nods. It is time.

 

They lay down on the soft grass, face to face, holding each other close. No words are needed, everything they want to say can be read from their eyes as they look at each other.

 

Dean smiles a little, one single tear falling down his cheek as Sam places his hand over Dean's heart. It's not a tear of sadness or sorrow, it's a tear of joy and relief. Sam kisses the tear away and presses his lips on Dean's once again.

 

The hand over Dean's heart doesn't move, but Dean knows what will happen next. He's not scared when Sam whispers against his lips.

 

_'Forever.'_

 

It's a promise, one they made to each other so long ago. Sam pulls Dean closer and closes his eyes, concentrates.

 

Dean doesn't feel it when his heart stops beating, Sam has long ago learned to control his powers, and at the same time as life leaves Dean's body, Sam's heart stops.

 

It's how he knew it would happen. Dean is his life, his everything, and when Dean's spirit leaves his body, Sam is there right beside him.

 

The destination is unknown, but it doesn't matter, because there's a promise, sweet promise that will never be broken.

 

_'Forever.'_

 

-fin-


End file.
